


What's Perfection To You?

by Nickidemus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Mary in heaven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Perfection To You?

John wasn’t sure where he was going. He simply knew he wasn’t going to stick around and become a ghost. Back to hell would not be ideal, but if that were his fate, he’d deal with it. He’d gotten rid of the Yellow-Eyed Demon, he’d helped Dean and Sam, and that was all that really mattered to him in the long run.

He could tell instantly that he was neither staying on earth nor descending back into the pit he’d just escaped from. Maybe killing that final demon, the one who he’d given his soul to in the first place, had redeemed him. Given him a “get out of hell free” card. Was heaven too much for him to hope for in the end?

Suddenly, when he saw their old house and looked down to find himself standing on the lawn, he wasn’t sure exactly what had happened. The Impala was in the driveway, and he could hear the sounds of laughter coming from inside the house. For the barest moment he feared it was actually screams and went to the door much more quickly than he’d intended.

As soon as he entered, he felt a small set of arms wrap around his leg and looked down at Dean’s tiny, trusting face. He hadn’t seen that expression or that youth in his son in quite some time. He was babbling about mommy baking cookies, and John was half listening while he tried to figure out if he’d had some kind of vision that had showed him twenty-three years ahead in a second or if he was undergoing a psychotic break of some kind.

Then there was Mary, holding the baby, little Sammy, in her arms. Smiling as if nothing in the world could possibly go wrong.

“Dean, take your brother,” Mary said softly and handed Sam over to the boy, watching carefully to make sure he wouldn’t drop him. Dean didn’t need to be told, it seemed, that she needed a moment with his father and simply invited himself to take off into the next room.

“What is this?” John asked as soon as the room was clear. “Something’s…”

“Right for once?” she countered quickly, smirking at him. She softened then and drew close, her arms around his shoulders and her mouth meeting his in an unabashedly passionate kiss. “I thought you’d never get here.”

John was quick. He didn’t need to be told any more than that. “We’re in heaven.”

“Just like the song says,” she smiled.

“Mine or yours?” he asked, then pointed in the direction Dean had taken Sam. “I know for a fact that’s not really them.”

“Maybe not,” Mary agreed. “But the thing about heaven, John, is that it can be anything you need it to be. So to answer your question, I am very real. As real as you. I’ve been living a semi-ideal life while I waited. It just got more ideal.”

John couldn’t help but smile at that, touched and relieved and better than he’d felt in years. “We have… so much to talk about,” he warned her.

“Believe me, I know,” she chuckled. “For now, I say we simply let this be… perfect. We have eternity. Let’s not waste it.”

And she was right. Heaven was whatever they needed, and in that moment, they needed each other. He took her upstairs, unafraid of anything that might happen to their kids, their house, to her. This was a prefect place where nothing could ever go wrong, and Mary assured him with such sweetness that he’d earned this, further allaying any doubts he may have.

He remembered it being good between them, but this was more than his body could’ve handled in life. This was pure bliss, so sharp that it ceased to be physical and became entirely spiritual. He understood then without needing to be told that they’d both fought and bled for this, and it couldn’t be anything but perfect for them. That word kept coming back to him, upon every touch, the way she arched into him, her body crying out in harmony with his, meeting over and over. Perfect.

He’d been right before, that they both had a lot to talk about. He wasn’t sure how much she knew about his revenge seeking. Or Adam. And he was only vaguely aware that she had a past that needed to be delved further into. But he sensed neither of them would argue about those things. It would be like reading a well-worn, much-loved book. There couldn’t be animosity here after such a long time with so much between them. He could allow these thoughts even among their lovemaking, because there was no beginning or end to any of it. It was entwined and endless.

“It’s its own sort of torture, isn’t it?” Mary asked him, and he understood they were reading each others minds without meaning to.

“Try hell,” he laughed. “Then we’ll talk.”

“No, but thanks,” she giggled, feeling younger, looking younger. Then he realized he felt the same, likely looked it.

“The boys,” he began, but was swiftly interrupted.

“Will be here someday,” she told him. “I’ve been assured that. I take care of business, darling, trust me.”

He kissed her, his hand running the length of her nude body where he could reach, sealing his promise to do so.


End file.
